<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Override by whumphoarder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226190">Override</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder'>whumphoarder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Whump, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Shit, that has ‘hospital’ written all over it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Assassin Twins + Tony</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Override</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomesockes/gifts">awesomesockes</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_cat_xxx/gifts">xxx_cat_xxx</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony enters the compound’s kitchen, empty coffee mug in hand, and instantly comes to a halt. </p><p>“Well, shit,” he remarks as he takes in the scene before him, simultaneously repulsed and transfixed at the white piece of bone sticking through his teammate’s clearly broken, heavily bleeding forearm. “That has ‘hospital’ written all over it…”</p><p>Natasha rolls her eyes. She reaches for the paper towel dispenser and rips off five or six sheets with her good arm. “C’mon, Stark. You act like you’ve never seen a compound fracture before…”</p><p>“Not in my <em>kitchen,</em> I haven’t,” Tony retorts. His gaze travels quickly from the numerous scrapes on the side of her face, to the mud stains on her jeans, to the discarded, torn, blood-soaked leather jacket on the floor. He raises an eyebrow. “Kinda slippery out there for motorcycle riding, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Mind your business,” she mutters, leaning her hip against the counter as she presses the towels to press to the side of her bloody arm, just below the break.</p><p>Tony watches as the color is noticeably draining from her face. Without taking his eyes off of Nat, he sets his mug down on the counter and cautiously moves a few steps closer. “FRI, alert Medical,” he says evenly. “And get someone up here with a wheelchair, will you?”</p><p>“Affirmative, boss,” the AI replies. </p><p>“What?” Natasha shoots Tony a weak glare. “FRIDAY, cancel the chair.”</p><p>“Wheelchair canceled,” the Irish voice amends.</p><p>“Override, FRI,” Tony commands. “That’ll be a ‘yes’ on the chair.”</p><p>“Wheelchair confirmed,” FRIDAY chirps, almost cheerily.</p><p>“Does my <em>leg</em> look broken to you?” Nat demands hotly. “I can walk just fine.” She pushes herself away from the counter and takes a few shaky steps forward.</p><p>Tony reaches out and grips her good elbow, stopping her. “Nat, you’re bleeding all over the place and there’s a bone sticking out of your arm. You’re gonna go into shock.”</p><p>“Who says I’m not there yet?” she mutters irritably, twisting away from him. But the sudden movement only succeeds in tilting her off balance. </p><p>Immediately, Tony lurches forward and grabs around both of her shoulders, eliciting a swear and a sharp hiss of pain from Nat. “Hey, hey, easy, easy,” he mutters, guiding her down to sit on the ground. Teeth gritted, she leans the back of her head against the kitchen island behind her. “Know what, FRI?” he addresses the ceiling. “Just make it a gurney.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>